


The Trials of Fate

by AnyaErisa



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Provost's Dog - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaErisa/pseuds/AnyaErisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Gemma Noll was thinking about during her trial. Just a little oneshot that I wrote for an assignment for language arts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trials of Fate

The woman stood in front of the man who, for some, served as both judge and jury. She stood straight, though she kept her head down, only looking at the ground. Her lips trembled as she whispered a quiet prayer to Mithros and the Goddess, a prayer that she would not be punished for the crimes of her mother or her brother Yates. She glanced up quickly when she heard the court herald say "Gemma Noll."

The court Dogs forced her forward to stand in front of the Lord Magistrate. She looked up briefly for a few seconds, only long enough to look up to where the Dogs were sitting, long enough to see the sorrowful and apologetic look on the face of Beka Cooper, who was dressed in her black uniform with its white Puppy trim.

She stayed quiet as the Magistrate heard the accusations against her. She herself, though, could not hear what the herald was saying. The only thing she could hear was the Lord sending her from the city to pay for not turning in her mother and Yates into the Dogs. She resigned herself to her fate and went with the court Dogs back out of the court. 


End file.
